


The Sin Service.

by xCaraChimerax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theo's an escort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/pseuds/xCaraChimerax
Summary: The one where Theo is a high-end escort and Liam is in maybe a little over his head.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 62
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute, but I'm back!! Hope you enjoy!

Liam looks down at the little newly-added pink app on his phone screen for far longer than necessary. It hasn’t moved or done anything special. It’s just sitting there burning a hole through the back of his phone into his palm. What did he let Mason talk him into? Tossing his phone onto his bed, Liam heads into the bathroom to take a shower. He lets the hot water wash away the ache in his muscles from the gym as he leans his forehead against the cool tiles.

After he’s dried off, Liam pulls on his favorite pair of faded gray sweats and lays back in bed. He grabs his phone and opens up his new app. A seductive photo of a man’s torso, with prettily braided rope laced in intricate patterns tied around him, is the first thing he sees. He presses the continue prompt and is met with a page full of questions. He skims through them quickly before starting out on question one. The questions are much like what you’d find on a questionnaire sheet at the doctor’s office with a few odd ones here and there. Name, date of birth, medical conditions, and diagnoses.

How many sexual partners have you had? Liam stares at the small screen for a second, before typing in his answer, 5. Liam fills out the rest of the questions, glad that no one is around to witness how red his face has become at some of them. When he’s finished with the questionnaire he moves onto the next page; Terms & Conditions. Jesus, Mason had told him that this was legit but he didn’t realize it was like this. He gives whoever runs it props though, it’s very professional feeling. That calms some of the doubts he had been having. He reads through the pages carefully.

  1. Applicability
  2. Rates
  3. Payments
  4. Booking Requirements
  5. Client Requirements
  6. Member Access & Loyalty Program
  7. Cancellation by Sin Service
  8. Cancellation by The Client
  9. Fraudulent Identification
  10. Confidentiality & Electronic Security
  11. Liability
  12. Applicable Law & Choice of Forum



Liam sets his phone down on his chest and presses his fingers into his temples. This is a lot to take in, but he knew what he was getting into when he downloaded the app. Mason has been telling him about it for weeks. If he had to hear one more time how it “ had brought something new to the table” for Mason and Corey he was gonna throw something at him. He knows Mason’s just trying to help. After his breakup with Garret, Liam said he was done with relationships and just needed someone to fuck sometimes. This isn’t exactly what he had in mind but, here he is. He loves Mason, he really does but boy is that kid persistent. Liam picks his phone back up and moves onto the next portion of the “contract”, the billing information. He can pay the straight-up fee for the application or for a few more dollars he can become a VIP member so he decides to splurge on himself for once and enrolls in the VIP program. After double-checking to make sure his information is correct he clicks the accept button and is brought to another page of questions and comment boxes.

He scans the questions, a blush rising to his face again. The first set of questions are more like preferences. Light or dark hair? Short or long? Smoking, or non-smoking? Tattoos or none? Ect… Liam checks the “either” option on most, only a few of the options does he actually have a preference. The next set of questions are all sexual. There are questions asking him if he has any kinks and to explain, and if there is anything he wants to try that he hasn’t amongst other things. He fills out everything on the page and stares at the last one. Do you have any absolute no’s? Does he? Liam thinks really hard about this one, with only one thing coming to mind. ‘No kissing on the mouth’ he types in. He knows it’s probably odd, but he thinks that kissing is something personal and emotional and not to just be shared with anyone. He looks at his answer one more time, shaking his head and laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Here he is filling out a contract to hire a professional escort and he’s worried about kissing. He finishes up by creating a nickname and applying his electronic signature.

The stark white of the contract pages changes into a black background with an elegant silver script reading The Sin Service on the top of the page. Liam scrolls through the page of photos, the men seemingly getting even better looking as he goes on. He clicks on a few, reading through their profiles before going back to look at more until one catches his eye.

“Rae, 24. I’m only going to break your heart.”

“Ohhh pretty,” Liam says to his empty room. Rae has dark hair and eyes to match. He looks like he hits the gym fairly often and Liam can’t complain. He also looks like a bit of a bad boy, and Liam is definitely interested in seeing if it’s true. Liam taps the “book now” prompt and is surprised to see that Rae is available tomorrow night. He fills out a little box asking him if he has any certain expectations of the night. He types out a simple, ‘see where it takes me’. He picks a time and place and clicks book now. Liam’s scrolling through Instagram about fifteen minutes later when he receives a text from an unknown number.

Unknown Number: I’ll be there at 9:05. Shower and be laying in the middle of the bed on your stomach when I get there. Lights off.

Fuck, this Rae knows just how to get Liam going, it took one text for Liam to be pressing down on his hard-on, hissing when the fabric of his sweatpants slides against the sensitive head of his cock. He’s sliding his fingers into the waistband of his bottoms when his phone goes off again.

Unknown Number: Don’t touch yourself.

Fuuuuck. Liam lets himself fall back onto his pillows. He looks at the time and sees that it’s only 9:13pm. This is going to be a long 24 hours. When Liam’s alarm goes off at 5am, he wants to die. He slept like shit last night, too busy thinking about what tonight is going to be like which in turn made him incredibly hard and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Well, he could. Rae wouldn’t know, but where’s the fun in that?

He manages to make it through the day with no problems, and still semi-sane. He’s re-read the text from last night at least fifty times and had to stave off a hard-on every time, but it’s finally time to head to the hotel and check-in. Check-in goes quickly and he heads up to his room, taking the elevator to the 6th floor. Once in his room Liam takes his shoes off and sets them in the closet by the door before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He took one before he left for the hotel but he wants Rae to know he listened. He sets the temperature to a perfect heat and lets the water run over him. He washes his hair and scrubs himself again before turning the water off and stepping out. He brushes his teeth again and heads back into the room.

Liam reaches up and flicks the light switch leaving the room dark and quiet. He’s just made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, erection pressed between the mattress and his stomach when he hears the door open and sees a silhouette bathed in light from behind before its dark again.

“Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself not to come as soon as he hears the praise coming from that deep voice. He doesn’t remember saying anywhere in his profile that he is a sucker for being praised, yet not even one second in and Rae already has him leaking against the mattress. 

He follows the silhouette across the dark room the best he can without moving from his position on the bed, and tries to quiet his breathing when the figure slides onto the bed next to his legs. He can’t help the little jump he does when Rae’s fingers touch his thigh, the other boy quick to assure him.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” the rough voice asks. Liam lets out the softest of whines as he turns his face into the pillow. 

SMACK. 

“I asked you a question, baby boy. Aren’t you going to answer me?”

“Yes, sir”, Liam whispers just loud enough for the other boy to hear him. Where the ‘sir’ came from, he’s not sure. 

“Sir?” Rae asks, amusement evident in his voice, “I like that.”

SMACK.

“Say it again, baby boy.” 

Liam groans into the soft fabric of the pillow. “ Fuckkk…”

SMACK.

Liam can feel where his skin is starting to heat up at the contact and he loves it. “ Yes, sir”, he whines, grabbing a fist full of the sheets.

“Mmm, you’ve been such a good boy for me, I think you deserve a reward.” 

Liam feels the other boy get off the bed and seconds later feels the matress dip again, this time near his feet. A warm hand comes to grip his ankle before a featherlight kiss is placed on the back of his calf. Rae nudges his legs apart and starts to slide his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs, pressing kisses into his heated skin as he goes. By the time he reaches the top of Liam’s thighs, his kisses have turned into open-mouthed, wet, dirty licks and bites. Two big hands come up to grip at Liam’s ass, spreading him apart. He hears a hum come from somewhere behind him before he feels sharp teeth being pressed into his skin. 

“Such a good boy.” Rae murmurs against the indents he had just made. Liam tightens his grip on the sheets and readies himself for the first touch of Rae’s tongue, and nearly cries when the other boy presses his tongue flat against the sensitive skin just below his hole. He laps at his heated skin, never touching where Liam needs it most. He lets his tongue travel down to gently lick and suck on his balls, before moving back up and swirling his tongue around Liam’s rim. Rae teases him until his eyes are filled with tears ready to spill. Liam does his best against the strong hands that are gripping his asscheeks to press back against Rae’s mouth. 

SMACK.

“Ah, ah baby. If you want something, you have to ask nicely.” The deep voice has turned into gravel, and god, does it sounds good. 

“ Please please please?”, he doesn’t care that he’s begging, only hopes that it will work. Rae must take pity on him because Liam’s hips are being yanked up until he’s on his knees with Rae kneeling between his thighs. Liam’s legs tremble when the other boy spreads him apart again, this time nudging his tongue into Liam’s sensitive hole. Liam is going to have bruises where Rae’s fingers are digging into his flesh, and that thought, paired with how Rae had started sucking at his rim has Liam coming onto the sheets beneath him.

Liam’s barely finished coming when two fingers nudge at his entrance. He’s so sensitive, doesn’t know if he can handle it yet. But, then Rae is pulling him back up by his hip and rubbing his other hand up his back until he digs his fingers into Liam’s hair, tilting his head back. 

“Tell me you want my fingers, baby.” Rae sounds close to begging himself but still makes it clear he is the one in control.

“ Fuck, I want your fingers. Please, sir?” Liam whines, knowing just how desperate he sounds. 

All the air is punched out of him as Rae sinks two long, thick fingers in, twisting them just right. The other boy’s hand is still gripping Liam’s hair, tugging on the long strands as he plunges his fingers in deeper. Once he feels Liam is ready, Rae adds a third and just as quickly starts massaging that little bundle of nerves. It constant pressure on that spot ha Liam’s legs beginning to wobble and his vision begins to blur. He can feel the heat starting to build again when Rae suddenly stops working his fingers in those delicious little circles. He withdraws his fingers slightly and tugs a little harder on Liam’s hair.

“If you want it baby boy, you need to take it.” He releases Liam’s hair to place his hand on Liam’s hip and starts pushing and pulling Liam onto his fingers, demonstrating what he wants Liam to do. Liam gets the picture quickly and starts rocking his hips back and forth. Liam spreads his legs a little wider, lowers himself a little more to get the perfect angle and starts grinding himself back onto Rae’s fingers. His cock is an angry red, and leaking pre onto the mattress, mixing in with the mess of his first orgasm. He’s so so close, grinding back hard, legs shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed that Rae had taken his cock out and was touching himself until the fingers were being withdrawn and hot come was being spilled over his waiting hole. 

SMACK.

The feeling of Rae’s come dripping over his hole and the sting left on his skin has him coming for a second time and collapsing onto the mattress.

Minutes later the hotel room is being bathed in warm light coming from the stand next to the bed, making Liam squint his eyes. When his eyes have adjusted, what he sees before him takes his breath away. He knew Rae was hot from his pictures but, oh god they didn’t do him justice. Then it dawns on him, and how could he have not noticed earlier? He had not seen this beautiful boy even once, the whole time everything was happening. Next time he’s going to demand there be light. Next time?? ‘Jesus, Liam get a grip. He hasn’t even left yet and you’re already thinking of next time. ‘ he thinks to himself. When he realizes he still hasn’t said anything or even tried to take the cloth the other boy is holding out to him he feels his face heat up from embarrassment. He takes the offered cloth and washes himself off while Rae slips his shirt and pants back on. He’s unsure of what to do now, is there after-sex etiquette one must follow in situations like this? Luckily he’s spared from the awkward silence when Rae speaks up.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, baby boy,” Rae says as he leans in to place a kiss on Liam’s forehead. It was surprisingly cute for all the filth that had just gone on between them.

Rae probably isn’t even in his car yet before Liam is back on that wonderful little pink app clicking the BOOK NOW prompt next to Rae’s name. 

Unknown Number: Same place, same time, Saturday. Lace panties, lights on. See you soon, baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday finds Liam standing awkwardly at the entrance of Victoria Secret, second-guessing his decision to come here. But, Rae had asked for lace panties, and lace panties are what he’ll get. Liam musters his courage, takes a deep breath and steps in. He is immediately greeted by a girl, about his age, a smile from ear to ear. 

The girl’s name is Aimee, and she tells him where he can find the best deals and that if he needs any assistance whatsoever to find her, she’ll be happy to help. He needs A LOT of help if he’s being honest but he’s not sure if he’s ready to ask for it. Liam wanders around the store for a few minutes, stopping here and there to admire things, when he sees something hanging on the back wall that has him searching for the girl. 

“Excuse me? Aimee?” He practically whispers when he reaches the small woman, cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Where do I find that?” He asks, pointing to the piece of clothing.  
Aimee follows his line of sight and begins walking to the other side of the store, a quick “Follow me,” thrown over her shoulder

Twenty minutes later and Liam is walking out of the store with two small bags and a million things going through his mind. He’s a mix of terrified and so excited for tonight. Now, to go home and get ready.

Liam takes what feels like the longest shower in the history of showers, letting the hot water rinse away his nerves. Shutting the water off, he steps out of the shower and grabs his towel off the hook. He pats himself dry before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading to his room to get dressed.

Liam stares at his bed where they dainty pink bags sit. “Well, shit.” He breathes into the empty room. Liam’s not sure how long he stands there looking at the offending bags, but when he looks up his clock is telling him he only has a little while left before he has to leave. 

He dresses fairly quickly, only hitting a snag here and there. Who knew it would be so difficult? He walks over to his stand up mirror and gasps at what he sees. He steps closer to the mirror, turning and admiring his body in the light blue lace. The delicateness of the lace contrasts so nicely with the hard edges of his body. The black, making his skin look that much tanner, just a little more toned. The almost periwinkle color of the lace almost matches his eyes. He looks stunning and he can’t wait for Rae to see him.

Liam slips his favorite pair of skinny jeans and a maroon henley on and heads back into the bathroom, he puts some product in his hair, applies his deodorant and brushes his teeth once more. Just as he’s about to turn the lights off and head out when an idea pops in his head that has him rummaging through the drawers beside the sink. One last step and he’s grabbing his keys and wallet, shoving his phone in his pocket and heading to the hotel.

Liam arrives at the hotel about 15 minutes before he’s supposed to meet Rae. He checks in with the nice lady at the desk, informing her that he’s expecting a guess, leaving the extra room key and makes his way to his room. Once there, he strips from his clothes, save for the new purchases he’s made and goes into the bathroom to check his reflection once again. He freezes when he hears the key enter the door and the door open to the hotel room. He had hoped to be in the room already, maybe already on the bed so he wouldn’t have to walk across the room in his current state. Too late now.

Liam cracks the bathroom door open and peaks out, finding Rae sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in hand. He takes the time you really look at him. Rae has a t-shirt on, a similar color to the one Liam had just been wearing, it’s a good color on him. His dark jeans are hugging his thighs in the most mouthwatering way. Who has thighs like that anyway? Liam can’t wait to get his hands on them. He’s still staring, too scared to make a move when his phone goes off on the sink behind him. He grabs his phone, still holding the door with his other hand hoping the noise from the phone doesn’t give away his position to the other boy. 

Unknown Number: Stop staring at me and get your ass out here. NOW.

Liam squeezes his eyes shut tight and mentally kicks himself right in the ass. Of course, this sex god would know he’s staring like some type of weirdo and call him out on it. He places his phone back on the counter, adjusts his hair and the pretty lace on more time, and steps out the door. 

As soon as he’s out, he wants to turn and run. Rae’s eyes jump to him, wide and scanning. Liam knows his blush has crept from his cheeks down his neck to his chest. He knows how he must look, but with the way the other boy is looking at him, he suddenly can’t find it in himself to care. Rae is looking at him as if he were starving and Liam is the five-course meal he’s about to devour. 

“Now,” Rae demands, finger pointing to the floor in front of him. “ I want a closer look, baby.”

Liam makes his way across the room, avoiding making himself look like a baby gazelle thankfully and stands in front of Rae. 

“Mmm, baby boy. You’ve truly exceeded my expectations,” Liam can hear the awe in his voice and he’s loving it. “ Turn around, I want to see every part of you,” the other boy instructs.

Liam turns slowly on his heel, only making it until his back is turned to Rae when he feels the first touch of long fingers on the back of his calf. Rae wraps his hand around his cal, sliding it up and snapping the band of the black thigh highs when he reaches the top. 

“So soft,” he says, running his fingertips over the exposed parts of Liam’s legs. Liam had made the decision in the shower to shave tonight, thinking the lingerie would look and feel better against his smooth skin. 

“These,” he whispers, “these are amazing. I love your legs,”

“Liam,” Liam’s voice shakes when he speaks.

“Hmm?” Rae hums, still rubbing his hands up and down Liams lace-covered thighs. 

“My name’s Liam, I know we’re supposed to use aliases, or whatever. But, my name is Liam.”

“Liam” Rae repeats the name a few times, tests it out on his tongue and he likes how it feels.”I like that.”

Rae rubs his hands up the back of Liam’s thighs once more, this time going further up, fingertips dipping into the bottom of the blue lace. He runs his fingers across the seam where the delicate lace meets Liam’s tan skin, moving his fingers up and playing with the little o-ring connecting the fabric on the top. 

“Bend over, Liam” Rae practically purrs, making all of Liam’s blood rush straight to his cock. Hearing his name in that sinful voice, say those words. It might be his new kink.

“Yes, sir,” Liam obliges, bending at his waist and bracing his arms on the small table in front of him. 

Liam expects it when the large hand comes down hard on his ass, he expects it but that doesn’t stop the jolt his body does or the high pitched moan he lets out. He grips the desk, knuckles turning white, anticipating the next blow but it doesn’t come. Instead, a soft kiss is placed on the small of his back right above the tiny silver o-ring. Rae continues to place kisses on the lace-covered skin of Liam’s ass before he’s gripping Liam’s hips and turning him around, looking up at his face for what might be the first time since Liam’s entered the room.

Rae backs Liam up by his hips, standing from the bed. He trails his fingers from the matching ring that holds the front of Liam’s panties together up the small strap of fabric going up the middle of his chest, stopping there for a moment to run his fingers through the hair on Liam’s chest. He hooks his finger in the fabric and tugs, leading him around the side of the bed, where he strips his shirt and jeans. Once he’s down to nothing but tight black boxer briefs, Liam can’t help but stare. He doesn’t get the chance for too long before the other bow is scooting back onto the bed, leaning against the pillows. Liam’s unsure where to move to next when the other boy takes pity on him and spreads his legs just enough to make room for Liam. 

“It’s such a shame how pretty your makeup looks baby, you did such a good job for me.” Rae coos, talking about the black eyeliner Liam had smudged around his eyes before leaving the house, “but, I’m going to fucking ruin it.”

He points to the space between his legs again, not a request, but demand and Liam is sure to oblige. Once he’s settled on his knees between Rae’s thighs he can’t help but reach out. He wraps his fingers around what he can of the other boy’s muscular thighs, gripping a little harder when he hears the low groan Rae lets out. He runs his hands up the other boy’s thighs until he reaches the black fabric and looks up, silently asking for permission.

“Anything you want, Liam,” Rae tells him, “all you have to do is ask.”

“Please?” Liam starts, the deep voice interrupting him.

“Theo.”

When Liam tears his gaze away from the way his own fingers are shaking against heated skin he finds the other boy already staring at him. Liam nods his acknowledgment at him, repeating his earlier plea, tacking on the name at the end, as he slides down the tight black fabric. 

Theo seems pleased with this, reaching out and sliding his fingers into Liam’s hair, guiding his head down until he can slide himself through Liam’s pink lips. As soon as Liam’s mouth is on him, Theo is pulling him back off, and pushing him down again causing Liam to gag when Theo’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

By the time Theo lets up his grip on his hair, Liam’s got salvia dripping from his chin, tears turned black from his eyeliner streaming down his cheeks and his dick is the hardest its probably ever been, trapped and leaking through the lace.

Theo apparently has other plans, cause suddenly Liam’s being pulled up Theo’s body until he’s hovering over the other boy’s cock. 

“What do you want, baby?” Theo asks sweetly, hands coming to rest on Liam’s lace-covered thighs.  
Liam lowers himself until he can properly grind down onto Theo, taking a shuddering breath when Theo grips his ass hard and starts rocking him back and forth. 

“ Fingers,” Liam begs through a moan, “please?”

Theo responds with a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth and reaches for the bedside table where his wallet sits, pulling a small sachet of lube from the brown leather.

Liam’s heart is almost beating out of his chest by the time he feels the first touch of Theo’s slick fingers. Theo uses one hand to spread Liam apart, holding his panties to the side while he runs his fingers in tight circles around where Liam needs him most, before nudging the first finger in; Liam pushing himself down the rest of the way. Giving Liam no time to adjust before he’s adding another. Liam doesn’t know if he wants to push back against Theo’s long fingers or press forward against the lace that’s still trapping his cock. Theo is careful not to touch his prostate, driving Liam mad, making him desperate. 

Liam can feel the building in his gut, can feel his vision starting to blur. He’s so close, he just needs a little push over the edge. 

“Please?” He cries, tears spilling onto Theo’s shoulder where he has his forehead pressed into the tan skin. Theo chooses that moment to crook his fingers just right, whispering in the desperate boy’s ear.

“Come for me, Liam”

And, Liam does. Leaking through the lace onto Theo’s stomach, mixing with the dark hair trailing down from his navel. Liam tries to steady his breathing, burying his head in Theo’s neck.

“Now, baby. I know you don’t think we’re done.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 6 months! So sorry for the wait but thanks so much for sticking it out with me! I love you all 💚

Before Liam has even regained his ability to breathe properly Theo has plunged two fingers back into Liam’s slick hole.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Everything,” Liam gasps into the heated skin of Theo’s neck. 

Theo picks up the pace of his fingers, going faster, deeper. 

“Say it. Tell me what you want.” Theo sounds on the verge of pleading himself, his unfazed attitude seemingly slipping away.

“Fuck me.” Liam presses the words into Theo’s skin before biting down, earning a loud groan from the other boy.

Theo gives him a quick smack to the ass, lifting Liam up and off of his lap, before climbing off the edge of the bed and motioning for Liam to come closer.

“On your knees baby,” Theo instructs, waiting patiently for Liam to comply. 

Once Liam is positioned where he wants him, Theo slides the lace down, leaving them right under Liam’s ass. For the first time since they’ve met, Theo takes the time to really look at Liam. He has stains on his face from his makeup running, his hair is wild atop his head, and the whole body blush he has going just makes him look that much more desperate. This absolute mess of a boy in front of him has him hooked. 

Theo nudges Liam’s thighs as far apart as the lace allows, and leans down to place a gentle kiss on the bottom of his spine. He grabs the lube from where it’s been knocked to the floor and slicks himself up and slowly starts to nudge his cock into the devastating heat of Liam.

The noise that Liam lets out when he finally bottoms out is one Theo will never forget. He wishes he could tattoo it on his skin. He grips hard at Liam’s small waist and reminds himself to breathe. Has he ever been this close to coming this quickly? He closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them he finds blue ones staring back, smudged with black. Liam opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when Theo chooses that moment to pull out before slamming back in, making Liam let out a low groan. He does this a few times, and when Liam cries out, he knows he’s hit his prostate.

Theo sets an unrelenting pace, fucking him fast and hard, reveling in the “Oh, fucks,” and “Please don’t stop’s.” Liam has the prettiest moans, and oh, the way those filthy words sound in his voice. Theo’s willing himself not to come right now. Theo slides his hands up and digs his thumbs into the dimples at the base of Liam’s spine, continuing his path up to his shoulders. Gripping tightly, he uses Liam’s shoulders as leverage as he pounds into him, moving one hand slowly towards the other boy’s throat.

“This okay? Please tell me it’s okay.” 

Liam’s response comes almost before Theo’s finished with his question, and Theo’s hands are just as quick to wrap around Liam’s pretty throat, tilting his head back from where it lay on his folded arms. 

“Like this, baby?” he asks, desperate for the answer, squeezing harder when Liam tries nodding.

When Theo thought that the first moan Liam had let out was the best noise he’s ever heard, he was sorely mistaken, because it has nothing on the way Liam’s voice sounds when he moans out Theo’s name.

Theo is so, so close. He needs to come so badly, his vision starts to blur. When his relentless pace finally starts to waver, Liam starts to push himself back onto Theo’s cock, causing Theo to still completely. Liam’s almost brutal with the way he’s slamming back into Theo. FIlling the room are the sounds of the punched out moans coming from Liam’s mouth every time he bottoms out and his ass hitting Theo’s skin.

Theo can tell he’s close when his rhythm starts getting sloppy, he had fallen to his elbows soon after they had started but now he was back on his hands using everything he has in him to get them both off. The desperateness of it all is what sends Theo over the edge. The shaking of Liam’s legs, the way his arms can barely hold him upright, his damp hair hanging in his face, and the makeup running down his cheeks are Theo’s undoing. He swears he hears the angels when he finally comes, or maybe its just Liam’s beautiful mouth making those noises. Either way, it’s a religious experience. He spills his load into Liam’s heat, squeezing his throat and holding Liam hard against his body. 

Theo pulls out slowly, watching the come pool and start to drip out of Liam’s hole. He reaches up and starts to push it back inside before he realizes what he’s even doing. 

“Please..” Liam whines, he hides his face in the sheets as tremors rack his body, “ Please, Theo. Fuck.”

Theo wastes no time, pushing the warm come back inside of Liam, feeling how wet he is. Looking between Liam’s legs he can see how painfully hard the boy is, how bad he needs to come. He adds two more fingers, watches as his silver ring on his middle finger nudges at Liam’s hole as he massages Liam’s spot. He puts his other hand to his mouth, licking a stip up his palm to wet it and brings it around to Liam’s throbbing cock. As soon as he grips onto Liam, the other boy is coming, a loud whine filling the room. 

Theo slowly pulls his fingers out of Liam’s slippery hole and wipes them on the bunched up sheet at the end of the bed. 

He leans down to where Liam has collapsed on the bed, trying to regain a normal rate of breathing. 

“ Come with me,” he tells the other boy, offering him his hand. 

When Liam looks up at him and doesn’t say anything, Theo reaches around to pick him up, asking and making sure it okay, lifting him when Liam gives him a small nod. Theo carries him into the bathroom and sets him gently on his feet, keeping his hand on his waist as he uses his other to start the shower, adjusting it until the water is a good temperature.

Stepping into the shower, he pulls Liam in with him. 

“Stand here baby,” Theo instructs as he moves the smaller boy under the water as he grabs for the tiny bottle of shampoo. Theo takes his time lathering the shampoo into Liam’s hair, massaging and scratching at his scalp as he goes, rinsing it out when he’s done. By the time Theo has added the body wash to the washcloth Liam has come around and is sporting a nice blush from his cheeks down to his chest. When Theo reaches out to touch the soapy washcloth to Liam’s heated skin, Liam looks down, embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry if I made it weird.” 

Theo nudges his chin up, waiting until Liam looks at him in the eyes.

“You didn’t make anything weird, at all. And, I want to do this.” 

Liam seems okay with that answer, he gives Theo a small nod and lets him run the washcloth over his collarbone and down his chest. He finishes Liam’s body, handing him the washcloth to do the most sensitive areas.

“Did you enjoy it?” Theo asks, cutting through the silence. 

“Yes.”

“Obviously, so did I,” Theo tells him, sounding amused. “So, why would you think that you made it weird?”

Liam averts his eyes, staring at the shower wall, anywhere but at Theo who is standing under the stream of water with his head tilted back looking like a God. 

“ I don’t know. I guess I’m just embarrassed, I mean who cries? Oh, God. This must be what Garret was talking about, I’m too much.” Liam’s full-on rambling now, he looks back up to Theo, mid-rant. “I’m too much, right? Seriously, how am I just gonna start crying, I mean who do-”

Liam is stopped by Theos fingers pressing to his lips, “Shhh.”

Theo places his hands on Liam’s shoulders and waits until Liam makes eye contact.

“Listen to me, nothing that happened tonight was weird. Nothing you’ve done is anything to be embarrassed about. Did it feel good for you? Did you enjoy it?”

Liam nods, watching as Theo nods along with him. 

“You’re not too much, and whoever Garret is, he’s an idiot. Who cares if you cried, I think you look pretty when you cry, now come on.” Theo tells him as he shuts the water off and grabs two towels. He misses the fierce blush and dimpled smile pressed onto Liam’s face when he turns around.

They get dressed in relative silence, sneaking quick glances when they think the other isn’t looking. When they’re finally ready to leave,and Theo ha the key card in his had, turning the last of the lights off. Liam turns to face him.

“So would now be too early to ask to see you again?” 

“Friday?”

“It’s a date.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while again. Thank you for sticking it out with me. Love you all <3

DING.

Liam peeks his head out of the shower, looking at the lock screen on his phone.

1 New Message from Sean.

Liam dries his hand quickly on the towel and unlocks his phone.

Sean: dinner party @ 7 friday. dont forget. NO YOU CANT WEAR JEANS

“Ughh” he sighs, stepping back under the hot water. He finishes rinsing the soap from his body, grabs his towel from the hook, and steps out. He quickly pulls some sweatpants on while he thinks about what to do. He’s known about this dinner for weeks. Weeks. When the flyer went out and everyone had started talking about what they would wear and who they’d bring, Liam had made a split-second decision to lie when asked if he’d be going stag. Everybody had said they were bringing a guest, he was not going to be the only one single and depressed. So, he lied. 

“I’ll probably bring the guy I’ve been seeing,” he had told them with a shrug. Maybe if he acts unfazed they won’t notice the sweat starting to form on his forehead or the way his heart is acting up in his chest. 

“And who exactly might that be?” a smirking Corey asks. 

“Shut up, Cor. I don’t know, I panicked. I might ask Brett if he wants to come, just so I don’t look like a loser.”

“But you are a loser, Li.” He swats at Corey’s arm as he backs away laughing.

Now, here he is; two days before the party and no date. Brett had started seeing some kid he met at the diner that he works at. He’s supposedly already head over heels in love. 

DING.

1 New Message from Theo.

Theo: Still on for Friday?

Shit. Liam had completely forgotten about the party when he had made plans with Theo. 

“Hmmm.” Liam mulls it over for a second before typing back, closing his eyes and pressing send. 

Liam: you wanna come to a dinner party w/ me for work? I totally forgot abt it.  
…  
….

Liam watched the little dots form and then disappear a few times before a new message comes through.

Theo: Sure. 

Liam: Cool! You wanna meet there or?

Theo: I’ll pick you up. Send me the time and the address.

Liam sends him the info and waits for a text back, falling asleep before he ever gets one.

Liam doesn’t hear from Theo on Thursday, which is pretty normal. They don’t text often unless they’re talking about their meet-ups. The day seems to drag, which makes the buzz around the office even more annoying. Everyone’s excited for tomorrow. Everybody’s talking about how it’s being held at the fancy new restaurant in town, about how it’s free to them and how much champagne they plan on drinking. Honestly, it’s driving him mad. 

Friday goes by a lot faster. He gets all of his work done and still has time to school a few kids on Fortnite on his phone. When no one is looking, of course.

Liam walks through his front door at 4:12pm. That gives him about two and half hours before Theo is set to arrive. He looks around his apartment and decided to clean up a little bit before hopping in the shower. He takes his time in the shower, even deciding to shave again since Theo had liked it so much the first time. By the time he’s done in the shower and has gotten dressed in his black slacks and pristine white button-up the doorbell is ringing. 

All the breath leaves his lungs when he pulls the door open. Theo is dressed in black from head to toe, and Liam’s never wanted to jump someone’s bones so bad. He can already feel his pants getting tight. He hasn’t stopped staring since he’s opened the door, he’s on his third time looking Theo up and down when he realizes that he hasn’t even said a word.

“Oh, hi Theo.” 

Theo, bows, waving his hand and extending it to Liam. When Liam places his hand in Theo’s he presses a small kiss there before looking up at Liam and smirking. Damn asshole, he knows exactly what he’s doing to Liam right now. Liam yanks his hand away, adjusting his pants. A quiet little “Jerk” leaving his lips, making Theo laugh.

Theo is perfect at dinner. He pulls Liam’s seat out for him, he’s polite to all of his co-workers. He listens intently to the conversations being had, adding his own thoughts when he feels necessary. Liam’s co-workers adore him, he has them all wrapped around his finger 20 minutes into it. He’s pretty sure he overheard his boss asking Theo if he’d like to go golfing with him next weekend, to which Theo had agreed happily. Everything he’s been admiring about Theo, the constant smile on his face, the way his eyes light up when he makes someone laugh, even the way he throws his own head back when he laughs; all of this and Liam’s favorite part is that through all of it, Theo hasn’t once moved his hand from where it rests on Liam’s thigh. 

That’s his favorite part until it becomes a problem. 

Liam’s boss is in the middle of telling him about something that’s probably important but Liam can’t concentrate because as soon as Mr. Hale had started speaking to him, Theo had slid his hand up higher on Liam’s thigh and squeezed. Liam barely swallows the moan that threatened to spill out, whipping his head around to look at Theo. Theo’s eyes are dark, and his smirk, dirty.

Liam’s about to tell him it’s time to go right now when Hayden starts talking. She chatters on for God knows how long. Liam’s silently screaming the entire time. Theo’s gone from squeezing his thigh to dragging his fingers along the seam of his pants over the zipper. Liam’s so hard, he might actually pass out, and Theo? Theo is seemingly stuck on every word Hayden is saying, Liam’s gonna kill him. 

“Well, I hope you’ve all enjoyed yourselves.” Mr. Hale starts. Liam knows how this goes, Mr. Hale will give some long drawn out speech and then there will be a million goodbyes and he just doesnt have the time. He stands up quickly, pulls Theo with him, and heads towards the door.

Theo keeps his hand wrapped around the inside of Liam’s thigh the whole way to Liam’s house. He has to feel how desperate Liam is. Every turn and every bump pushing his hand that much closer to where Liam needs it. 

When they finally reach Liam’s house, he’s on the porch and unlocking his door before Theo’s even closed his car door behind him.

The second the door opens, Liam is tugging Theo nto the house. Theo grabs Liam’s arm, spinning him around and pushing him against the wall in the hallway. Liam moans as Theo presses his body into his, grabbing his face with his long fingers and leaning forward. Liam thinks Theo’s about to kiss him when Theo tilts his head and whispers in his ear.

“How do you feel about being tied up?”

“Fuck, yes” Liam groans, pressing forward and digging his fingers into the black fabric of Theo’s jacket. 

Theo reaches up and removes Liam’s hands from his jacket, taking a step back and removing it. He walks calmly over and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door, turning and walking by Liam and into the living room. He glances back and cocks his head, signaling for Liam to follow him. 

Liam goes straight to Theo, hands coming up to unbutton his pants, but Theo stops him. 

“This is about you, baby. Let me make you feel good.”

Liam wishes he could replay the way ‘baby’ sounds coming off Theo’s tongue on a loop in his head forever. Theo backs Liam up until his ass hits the arm of the couch.

He takes his time undressing Liam, undoes each button slowly, making Liam gasp when his fingers finally touch the soft skin of his stomach. Once the shirt is dully opened, he runs his hands over Liam’s chest and down his stomach, tracing the little patch of hair down to his pants line, and back up again, pushing the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. He places gentle kisses across Liam’s chest, stopping to suck a small bruise into the skin of his shoulder. He continues kissing up Liam’s neck, tangling his fingers in Liam’s hair as he presses another kiss behind his ear. He breathes in deep, inhaling the sweet scent of Liam’s body wash and something uniquely him. 

“You smell so good, baby. You’re addicting”

The way his grip tightens on Liam’s waist and how he pulls Liam’s head back by his hair has Liam leaking in his pants. Theo keeps his face pressed into Liam’s neck as he rocks forward, making Liam whine. The pressure is gone as soon as it came, as Theo backs away once more. 

He reaches forward and unbuckles Liam’s belt before unbuttoning his pants, being careful to not touch Liam’s aching cock. He slides the belt out of the loops and lays it over the edge of the couch before pushing the black pants down Liam’s thighs, eyes widening when he sees the red lace barely containing Liam’s length.

“Did you wear these for me, Liam?”

Liam nods shakily. “Mhmm.”

Liam’s eyes are glued to Theo’s long fingers as they loosen his tie. He tries to memorize every second of it, because he will definitely be jerking off to it in the future. Theo slides the tie off his neck and reaches out to Liam. He tugs Liam forward and kisses the corner of his mouth before turning Liam and bringing Liam’s arms behind him and starting to wrap the tie around Liam’s wrists. He wraps them and intertwines the black fabric, it’s not too tight but tight enough that Liam can’t get out of it. Tight enough to leave marks for tomorrow. 

He tugs the tie once, forcing Liam backward and into his body. He places a kiss to the back of Liam’s neck and presses his hand to the top of his back, leaning him over the arm of the couch.  
Theo rubs his hands over the globes of Liam’s ass, stopping when he reaches red, running his fingers under the lace.

SMACK

The smack surprises Liam, and his whole body jolts, before he melts back into the couch, ready for another one. 

“Are you sure they’re for me?” He asks, tracing the now red handprint on Liam’s asscheek. “ Or were you hoping one of your co-workers would see?” 

Liam hadn’t thought about a single one of them seeing, only Theo. But now? It sends a thrill through him. What would they think?

SMACK.

“Fuuuck.”

“Did you want them to know how dirty you can be for me?”

When Liam doesn’t answer, Theo removes his hands from Liam’s body.

“Now, baby. You know the rules. I ask, you answer.” 

“Ye-yes.”

“You wanted them all to know that you’re my little slut?”

Liam’s gonna come. He’s so close and he hasn’t even been touched. How does Theo do this to him every time?

SMACK.

Every time Liam’s body gets pushed forward from the smack, his cock is rubbing against the soft fabric of the couch, and when he gets pulled back he can feel the hard outline of Theo’s cock.

“Shit. Yes. Yes.” 

Theo’s voice is deep and gravely, and it shakes when he says, “Say it then.”

“Oh my god,” Liam gasps, trying to rub his leaking cock on the soft fabric beneath him, only to be pulled back by Theo’s hand gripping the tie.

“Say it.”

“Fuck, Theo. I’m your slut. I’m your slut, fuck.” He rocks back into Theo and tries to free his hands to touch himself. 

“Theo,” he whines, moaning when Theo reaches around and starts to stroke him up and down. It only takes a few strokes and he’s coming over Theo’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Theo says as Liam collapses back onto the couch, “But, we’re not finished.”

Before Liam has a chance to comprehend what was just said to him Theo’s sliding the red lace down his legs and sinking to his knees. He rubs his hands up and around Liam’s thighs, feeling the smooth skin there.

“You even shaved for me. You really are a good boy. I think you deserve a reward” 

The second Theo’s wet tongue touches Liam, he’s in Heaven. Theo traces sloppy circles around Liam’s hole, over and over. He’s digging his fingers into Liam’s flesh, where he’s spreading Liam apart. Theo’s been starving his whole life and Liam’s his feast. He stuck between wanting to devour him and wanting to take his time and savor this. His decision is made for him when Liam’s hands; still tied together, come down to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. 

Theo loses himself in it, then. He buries his face in Liam, sucks, nips and licks at the puckered skin. He’s so hard in his pants, but he refuses to take his hands off of Liam’s skin. He promised Liam a reward and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t deliver. He’s got spit dripping down his chin, and when he pulls his head back he sees how wet Liam’s hole is.

“God, baby. You taste so fucking good.” 

He brings his fingers to his face, sucking them in his mouth and wetting them, before circling his middle finger and pushing in. He fucks his finger in and out a few times before pressing in another, sinking them both in until the silver of his rings touches Liam’s burning skin. He pulls them all the way out before plunging them back in, scissoring and stretching him as he goes.  
Liam’s letting out little ‘oohs and ahhhs’ and ‘oh fucks’ and Theo want to make him scream.

Theo stands up and grabs onto the binding between Liam’s wrists. He yanks Liam ass back towards him and places his palm at the top of Liam’s spine, pressing him forward, into the couch.

Theo pops open the lube bottle and drips it onto his throbbing cock, tossing it after he caps it. Theo nudges his cock into Liam’s overwhelming heat. He starts off slow. Slowly in, even slower out. When Liam starts trying to push back against him, something in him breaks. He uses the black silk to pull Liam back and impale him on his cock. He keeps going like this, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, hitting Liam’s spot every time, until Liam’s a writhing mess. 

He presses himself deep into Liam, and grabs onto his waist, stilling him. He reaches up and unwraps the tie from Liam’s arms, setting his hands free. 

“You want to come, baby? Then you’re going to work for it.”

Liam pushes his hands against Theo’s stomach until Theo backs up enough for Liam to stand up straight. 

“Sit” Liam’s voice shakes when he speaks. Theo stares at him, his eyes are so blue right now. There’s dried tears on his cheeks, and his lips are bitten raw. Fuck, he’s beautiful. 

When Liam gives him a little shove toward the front of the couch, he follows instructions and sits. Liam makes quick work of removing his shirt, undoing the first two buttons and yanking, popping open the rest. He unbuckles Theo’s belt and undoes his pants, pulling them down his thighs. He grabs the lube from where Theo had tossed it and lubes Theo’s waiting cock. Climbing onto Theo’s lap, Liam sinks himself down, until he bottoms out. He uses Theo’s shoulders as leverage to fuck himself onto Theo’s cock. His eyes follow Theo’s hands as they reach behind him and come back with Liam’s thin black belt. When he looks back at Theo’s face, he’s already staring back. He glances at the belt and then at Liam’s throat as if he’s asking permission. Liam nodding in response.

Liam slows his movement, as Theo brings the thin leather strap around his neck and threads it through the loop, hooking the small metal piece through the hole. It’s snug against his throat and when Theo wraps the other end around his hand and tugs, it tightens in the best way. Liam’s not going to last long like this, not with the pressure on his throat, the way the fingers of Theo’s other hand are leaving bruises on his hips, and especially not with the way Theo looks like he’s losing it.

Theo’s not going to last, Liam is digging his fingers into the base of his neck, and he’s making the sweetest noises. And, every time Theo tugs the belt tighter, he tilts his head back and drops himself down onto Theo, making him sink in deep. He’s going to come. Just then, Liam slides his hands up and presses on Theo’s throat. 

“I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck.” he gasps out.

Liam squeezes tighter and starts grinding down, feeling Theo deep inside fo him. Theo yanks on the belt, black leather tightening around Liam’s throat as he cries out. Theo spills his hot release into Liam’s waiting hole.

Theo, still holding the belt tight, reaches down and wraps his hand around the swollen head of Liam’s cock.

“Shit, I’m coming.” Liam groans, “Fuck, don’t stop. Please don’t stop”

Liam’s eyes roll back as Theo tugs the belt a little tighter and flicks his thumb under the head, and Liam spills over Theo’s hand, hot liquid pooling on his stomach.

Theo’s quick to loosen and remove the belt from Liam’s neck, rubbing his hands over the reddened skin. 

“ You good baby?” he asks, tilting Liam’s head up to look him in the eyes. When Liam gives him a small smile and a quick nod, Theo pulls Liam’s head down, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Good.”

Theo helps Liam wash his har in the shower and Liam returns the favor. Theo gets dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt that he’s pulled from a bag that Liam didn’t see him drop by the door when they got in. Liam throws on a pair of pajama pants and calls it good.

Liam follows Theo to the door, and they decide to meet up again next Saturday. He’s just about to shut the door behind Theo when Theo turns and takes the step back into Liam’s space and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Goodnight, Liam.”


End file.
